Blizzard of the Heart
by Novel Reverie
Summary: CONTINUES AFTER CHAPTER 196. This is my idea of what can happen afterwards. :) When Kyoko runs away, Ren decides he has to do something about it when they get caught in a blizzard at Darumaya, where they both begin to realize there feelings for each other. T for coarse language and sexual themes not any worse then what you see on tv. Mind you. :P Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Skip Beat! sadly. :(**

Also, this is my first Skip Beat! fanfic, so all criticism is welcome! :) Please enjoy I tried too keep the characters as true to themselvse as possible so. :) Please respond and let me know. :) I will read ALL reviews. Enjoy. :) Also, Only this chapter will be this long. All following chapters will be around half. or maybe they'll all be this long. I honestly don't know yet. Okay. enjoy. ^.^

* * *

I broke into a run; and this, was all I could do. The warm tears slowly falling down my face, as I ran. Ran away from all the things that I loved. From the life that I had discovered was the best thing to ever happen to me, the voices calling me back. But I knew, that I never could. Not after what I did to them all. How I'd hurt him, hurt her, and hurt HIM. The thought of his sweet smile that had unlocked the final lock on my heart, made the tears fall faster and me run faster. "Moegami-San! Please Stop! It's okay!" I heard someone yelling after me. But it didn't matter. It was too late.

I'd finally ran back to Darumaya, and ran up into my rented room and sat on the floor, and cried to the last of my tears. I sat down looking at my clean simple room. The two posters, a large tattered one of Fuwa Shotaro, a person I'd hated but have come to just ignore, and the other, a smaller but perfectly conditioned one of my sempai, my friend, my... my... "No! No! No! I can't think that. I can't have him. I'm just his junior. He already has someone he likes anyhow..." I said quietly to myself choking on my own tears.

After what had happened on set that day... In that room, when I was Setsu, and he was Cain. Touching him so closely even in character, the intimacy... What was I thinking? I don't know how I'll face him now. After that... I ran, I ran so far away. I can't see him. He'll never speak to me, even though it was a character that's just too far. No. No. No.

oOoOoOo

I watched her run off, "Moegami-San!" I called, but with no response from her. The moment we stepped off the set for filming, she ran off. As fast as she could. It hurt me, that she could hardly face me.. But I can understand, it was... Very out of character for her. I wanted so much to apologize to her, but I knew that if I spoke to her again, that she would never tell me the truth; that she'd just apologize over and over again and change the subject, because that's how she was. That's how the woman I loved was. But, she didn't know I did, and if I told her she'd just think it was a joke. Her heart.. locked because of the terrible thing that Fuwa did too her. But it wasn't all bad, I can't completely hate him... If it wasn't for him I'd have never met her, helped her. But still. I hate that I made her hurt, that I could ever do that. Though I know that I have so many times... So many accidents. The ways I've acted, the things I've done. The tears I've caused her. If I could take each one and take its pain on my self I would. Anything for her. Anything for my Kyoko.

I should've stopped it then. I shouldn't have let this happen. I swore I'd protect her, but did I? NO! God, I was such an idiot. She did it for the role. She didn't do it because she liked me like that. I know that, but why... Why did I want to take her that next step in a fake personality. One I could show her my feelings, but not as myself. As him. As Kuon. I can't fix this myself. I can't get her out of my mind the beautiful girl I'd known since my childhood. The tears she'd cry, the secrets she told me. I'll make them go away, I'll save her from her darkness and the darkness around her. I'll save her from myself. I will defeat Kuon. Or come to terms with him. I choose her over everything.

"Ah Ren-Sa, I'd been waiting on you to come to the car but you never came, so I thought I'd check myself." Yashiro's voice came calling. I turned around masking my anger, my grief, my turmoil, behind the warmest smile I could muster. Yashiro's face melted from a warm one into a look of complete horror and fear. "Ren-San... What happened?" He said cautiously slowly backing up. Stopping my ruse I let my true emotions show through on my face. "Ren.., Come one lets get you to the car. We can talk there." Yashiro said. "Yeah okay..." I replied slowly following him to the waiting vehicle.

We got to the car door, and I grabbed the handle and slowly open the door. I squashed my tall frame into the smaller car and let a large sigh escape my lips as Yashiro walked around to the other door. The thoughts of her running around outside alone filled my thoughts, I worried about her so so much. "God dammit!" I roared throwing my fist down into the dashboard, emitting a loud blare from the horn, not unlike my own feelings. I threw my head down against the top of the steering wheel and just sat there. Tears starting to fall slowly out of my eyes. "Dammit dammit dammit!" I said getting louder each time. I sat up straight fumbling for the key in my pocket. I had to find her. To see if she was okay. I had too. I would find her. I jammed the key into the ignition and threw my foot down on the gas as Yashiro opened the door. I looked at him in the instant before the car sped away a look of surprise and fear on his face and on mine, I knew, the face of Kuon. Not myself. But it didn't matter. I had to find her. The car sped down the road but it was never fast enough for me. My eyes bloodshot, and my ears ringing, my hands sweating from gripping the steering wheel so hard, my mission was to find her. I had to know, know if she was okay.

I drove the car faster and faster pushing its limits. I drove all over town, anywhere I thought she might be. I finally realized that would get me nowhere, and drove to the one place I hoped she would make it too, her boarding house. I didn't know which one it was but I knew it was nearby. I drove up to the street, and threw the car into park and rushed out. There were so many houses, though I didn't know which one. I knocked on every door. Each one yelled at me, and upon realizing who I was even at this late hour, asked for my autograph. Smiling I always complied and moved on as quickly as possible. Finally the last building, a store, called Darumaya. I knew this must be where she was, I hoped. I'd heard her talk about it before. Though, if I invade on her house now, at 1 o'clock in the morning she'd only be angrier...

oOoOoOo

I looked at the poster of Tsuruga-san on the wall, the small poster that had so much importance to me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the blue stone the fairy Corn had given me. I held it in my palm, the stone filled with all my pain and sorrow. But still, held the strongest dazzle of Tsuruga-san's magic, his kiss. I held the stone close to my heart and held it there letting it absorb all my sadness. I looked at the Princess Rosa, sitting on her pedestal, dazzling like a thousand suns. The stark contrast of the two stones, was amazing, one light and full of my happiest times, my times with Tsuruga-san, my courage. Then, Corn's stone, the deep blue filled with my saddest and most painful memories and thoughts, yet still managed to be beautiful and full of magic. My tears stopped falling and I looked out the window, at the freshly falling snow. Cleansing me of my fears, and my tears. I fell too my knees on the soft carpet of my room. I could feel the locks on my hearts trying there hardest to stay strong, locked for me. I fell with my back hitting the carpet as well, Corn's stone still firmly on my heart. I thought back to that last day, Corn looking at me with sadness in his shining blue eyes, like the blue of the most dazzling ocean when the sun set leaving everyone in awe. The openness that his young face still had. His sad smile as he saw me that day. The day he gave me his stone. "Kyoko-chan, how are you today?" he said sweetly smiling his warm smile. My eyes glowed full of happiness at seeing my best friend, my prince... "Corn corn!" I cried so so happy at seeing him. "Hello Kyoko-chan, today, I have to go back now... To my own world, back to the land of fairies." That moment, I felt it my heart heave with new weight, as the first lock was placed on it. "Oh... Oh." I said stuttering the tears starting to fall onto my cheeks, falling off my face, and down onto the hamburger kingdom. "No no, Kyoko don't cry! I'll always be watching over you. Here, whenever you're scared, or sad, or anything this will help you." He'd said, so sweetly it sang to my heart as he fished in his pocket and pulled out the large blue gem-esque stone. He placed it so carefully in my open palm and told me, "Hold it up to the light, like this." He demonstrated with his own hand and empty air. Slowly as I moved my hand to mimic his own with the stone in between my two fingers just like his own, the stone changed colors. From the deep dark oceany blue, to a deep purple, to a warm maroon, to a mild warm pink, and finishing its transformation in a beautiful sun yellow. My eyes had widened to the largest they'd ever been and I slowly smiled immensely. He looked down at me, and said, "That's my magic Kyoko-chan. It's in that stone too, it will always keep you safe. And I'll always look after you." He'd said looking down at me as I stared up at him in awe. He looked at his watch, and his warm face molded itself into that of a grimace though he quickly covered it with a smile, "I have to go Kyoko-chan." he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll always watch you. I'll always be with you. Goodbye." he said smiling as he slowly turned away and walked into the bushes and disappeared. My prince, was gone.

I drew myself out of my reverie, and realized that tears had starting making trails down my face. I sat up slowly pulling the stone down from my heart and cupping it between my palms. I stood up from my criss crossed position, and walked over to my bed, the stone now sitting firmly in my hand, and laid down. I pulled the covers close to my face. Wrapping myself into a cocoon of warmth, and shielding myself from thoughts of Tsuruga-san.

oOoOoOo

I'd sat outside most of the night, sitting on a tiny bench next to a lamppost after getting there, the snow started to fall. The cold became bitter, and I wrapped my light jacket tighter around myself, and waited for her. I wouldn't knock, it'd make her angrier. So I waited, I waited through the cold, and watched the snow fall on the ground. Cars drove by, and the stars shone down on me. I looked at my wrist to check the time, but forgot, I'd taken off my watch, released myself of that burden, I'd chosen my own path. The stars changed patterns, as I leaned my head back and tried to count them all. The night gradually got darker, and the clouds got thicker, and soon all the stars had disappeared from sight. The clouds continued to get darker, the snowfall started getting thicker and the ground became deeply frosted in the icy white snow. I pulled my coat even tighter around myself, starting to shiver from the cold. The wind blew harder, making the snow fly around in tiny typhoons twirling across the ground.

Then, the hail and sleet came,the ice pelting me. What I do for this girl.. I thought to myself. The sharp sleet cut my cheek leaving a shallow stinging cut there. The lights started coming on inside of Darumaya, and I wondered what was going on. Only the top floor had life acting in it. The blinds were pulled down, and I saw the outlines of people on the bottom floor with the lights on trying to pull all the blinds and lock the windows. That was when I saw her. She caught my eye, and I caught hers. A look of true surprise on my face, that I quickly covered with a gentle smile and looked at her. Her face was so surprised. She quickly pulled down the blinds and came outside.

The whirling winds tugged at her clothes, and made her lose her balance as she came towards me. A look that I could not define laced her face. Concern, anger, sorrow... She walked closer towards me and I began to get worried. What would I say? "Tsuruga-san?" she said questioningly. "Yes Moegami-san?" I replied kindly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLIZZARD?!"she yelled at me. Chuckling softly, I replied, "Waiting for you, I wanted to apologize... While we were acting... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I said. The look on her face was pure shock as she started blushing. "You didn't have to go that far!" she exclaimed rapidly stuttering as she spoke. "I bet you didn't eat dinner." she said, looking at me with a soft ferocity in her eyes.

"Come on. I'll make you some." she said, with a new gentleness in her eyes. She held her hand out to me to take, and I accepted. Upon touching my skin, she jerked her hand back with a shocked look on her face. And again, my heart got heavier because I realized more so, that she couldn't even complete her own gesture because of who I was, her senior. That my chance with her was so low... Drawing back my hand, I pushed myself up from the small bench realizing just how stiff my body had become. As I stood up I could head the bones in my back pop. I stood for a minute and brushed off all the snow that had accumulated on me. As I tried to take a step forward, my knees buckled and I fell down onto the snow. "Ren-san!" Kyoko-san exclaimed as I fell down. "Are you okay?" She looked down at me worriedly. Realizing what she'd said she began furiously blushing. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Moegami-san." I said smiling at her. I pushed myself off the ground, and started wobbling. I attempted taking another step forward but started falling again, where as Kyoko stepped in and amazed me with her next action. She grabbed me before I fell and supported me as we hobbled into the store. I knew she was cold, wearing only a t-shirt. I pulled her closer to me and into my light jacket. I knew it wasn't much but maybe it would help. She looked up at me surprised. But I ignored her and kept trying to go forwards. Grudgingly I could tell she would go along with it temporarily. I could barely hide the pleasure I felt, having her so close to me, and using my given name. It made me so happy. I smiled softly to myself. We reached the door, and Kyoko pulled it open the warm air like fire too my frozen body. Kyoko brought me to the closest chair and sat me down untangling herself from me and my jacket. She quickly walked out of the room, leaving me alone in the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, sorry about the misspelling of Mogami's name, in the version of the manga I read it was Moe. Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews as well. 3 PLease review and enjoy! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! which is just too bad. :(

* * *

What was he doing here? I thought to myself, apologizing? that can't be right. He'd never go so far out of his way to apologize to his junior.

I walked back to the kitchen area, and pulled a kettle down from a lower shelf. Pouring water into the metal basin, and setting it onto the heating eye. Walking away, I went to find the tea bags as the water heated. I reached high up onto the upper shelves to reach our best tea, and barely grabbed it.

Stumbling I fell unceremoniously onto the floor, knocking down glasses and plates. "Oh no!" I muttered to myself, trying to gather up all the broken porcelain shards. "Ow!" I yelped as the shards sliced into the soft skin of my hand. The blood slowly trickled out of it, painting the white porcelain a pinkish color. "Mogami-san? Are you okay?" Tsuruga-san asked. "Ye-Yes, I'm fine... Just dropped some plates. Sorry to bother you, now go sit down. I have to make you some food!" I said.

"Okay okay, but first at least let me tend to your wound." he said politely. "No no, that's unnecessary. It'll be fine its not that bad." I said quickly trying to hide my embarrassment. "Mogami-san this is the least I can do, please allow me too." he said moving a step closer to me with the evil gentlemanly smile plastered all over his face. A look of distaste crossed over my face as he came closer. Coming to where I was on the floor, he squatted down pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and picked my injured hand up. Carefully he rubbed the handkerchief across my palm, mopping up the blood that I had shed. My eyes wide and my mouth slightly agape, I watched his careful movements.

Slowly he stopped, a pain filled smile on his face as he looked carefully at my palm, as if mesmerized. His eyes were gentle, and yet so distant and pained I wanted nothing more than to touch his face and tell him everything was okay. But, I couldn't I knew my place he was my senior and I, I was his clumsy junior, nothing more. Nothing less. Quickly though, like lightning this new side of Tsuruga-San disappeared.

The kettle went off, shocking me and making me pull my hand back quickly. I scurried on the ground until I remembered to stand up to turn off the kettle. Standing up I rushed over to the kettle and turned it off. I pulled out a rubber mat to set it on so I could fetch the tea that had fallen onto the ground. The box mainly unscathed, lay on the ground.

Tsuruga was sitting next to the tea, and saw me look at it. "Mogami-san, is this what you wanted?" he asked his gentlemanly smile on his face again. "Ye-yes." I stammered, as he reached over grabbed the box, and handed it back to me. "Thank you." I said, receiving the reply of "Sure," from Tsuruga-san, and again the smile.

I placed one tea bag inside each of the cups, and placed a saucer on top of each cup, to keep the steam inside while the tea mixed with the water. After a moment, I removed the saucers, and stirred the tea inside each one, I removed the tea bags and asked, "Tsuruga do you want anything in yours?". "No, thank you though." came the response. Nodding I turned back to face the cups, into my own I put a few spoons of sugar into it and again, stirred it.

From across the room, I heard the sounds of a broom sweeping across the ground and glass tinkling against other shards of its own kind. Tsuruga had found the broom, and was cleaning up after my mess. For some reason, he was always the one to fix my mistakes. He bent down with the dustpan, and swept up the glass and said, "What should I do with this?" he asked me, "Just a second and I'll get something to put it in." I said. Nodding he began to put the broom back where he found it.

I walked back into the sitting area where I saw the two owners sitting at a table looking suspiciously at Tsuruga's jacket. "Mogami-san... Is someone here?" She asked me politely. Shocked, I slightly nodded. "It's my Senpai at work, Tsuruga-San, he was outside during the blizzard, and I didn't want him to get sick so I went out and spoke to him.. I invited him inside, and he took off his coat when I went and made tea." I said starting to ramble as I spoke. "Ah.. Okay, Mogami-san." She said suspiciously as Taisho sat next to her, his face becoming more and more vicious and glowering. Nervously, I laughed to myself the look on my face indescribable. Carefully, I sat down the two cups of tea and went to give Tsuruga-san something to put the glass in.

oOoOoOo

As I walked back to the corner to place the broom back into its place, I heard Mogami-san talking about me, to who I believed were the owners of the shop. I smiled slightly to myself at how flustered she was, she was so cute. After I put the broom up, I was unsure what to do with the dustpan filled with glass. Kyoko walked back into the room, with a plastic shopping bag in her hand. "Put the glass in this bag please." she said. "Okay," I said taking the bag from her hand and carefully tipping the glass inside. "Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said, "Yes Mogami-san?" I replied. "Would you please meet the owners of this shop?" she asked politely looking down at the ground as she did. Her words were little more than a whisper. "Of course! I'd be happy too." I said cheerfully smiling at her. "Thank you." she said, "I'll wait for you outside." she said smiling and walking out.

Shaking my head I wondered, how would I talk to them? Though there not her biological family, isn't this couple her closest thing? I thought to myself, this was one of the key parts of romantic lives... How would I go about it? Being an extreme gentleman? A regular person? They too probably know who I am, so should I keep up my television appearance? The questions kept nagging at my mind, when I realized, just be myself. Be the person she thinks I am. Her respectable Senpai.

This isn't a meet the parents date, just a casual meeting, that is all. Nothing more, and nothing less. Straightening my shirt, I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and put on my best smile. Slowly I walked to the door. I would be exactly who they wanted me to be. After all, all it was, was acting.


	3. Chapter 3 and a half (12)

So, its been awhile since the last chapter, and this is only 1/2 or less of a new chapter, so do you want them in halves or wholes? The shorter chapters will be published more frequently and be about 500-700 or so words long and whole chapter roughly double that. So yeah, PLEASE leave a review telling me what you think of this. :) If yo don't review, it will be a mix of the two, and the more reviews, the faster, better, and stronger the next chapter!

* * *

I walked into the small dining area of the restaurant, looking at the elderly couple who sat in two chairs facing me from the wall. The taisho sat there, glaring at me, while the okami sat politely smiling. An odd couple if I said so myself. "My name is Tsuruga Ren, its great to meet you." I said smiling kindly. "Welcome to our restaurant, please enjoy your stay." the okami said, standing up and bowing politely. Though the taicho continued to glower at me with his arms crossed.

Unnerved, though I continued with my kind front, though I could tell a storm would soon begin to brew. I looked around the room, and saw Kyoko standing off to the side, looking awkward and I could tell, this was an uncomfortable situation for her. "So, 'Mogami-san' has told me lots about you all. She is very thankfull that you both let her stay here, and for making her happy I thank you as well." I said bowing my head softly. I could see everyone but Taisho blush at my words, again he just glowered. "I don't like you." he said bluntly. Shocked I looked up, surprise plastered on my face and on everyone elses.

"You, the one Kyoko-san has talked about, who hurt her feelings, but also, made her strive for a goal. I thank you for that, but I don't like you. Standing in my kitchen, putting on a front, acting instead of being yourself. That is sickening." with this he glowered even harder and stood to leave, his chair screeching against the wooden floor boards. He stood and walked away. Everyone watched silently in shock at the Taisho who had spoken his mind.

"He didn't mean it!" The Okami hurriedly said apologizing, and shaking her hands in a fashion as if, disregard everything, please? Kyoko hurried over, her head hung low, "I apologize for his behavior Tsuruga-san." Both blushing, they bowed their heads to me in shame. "It's not a problem, for the words he said were true ones. It isn't your place to apologize, but mine. I'm very sorry Okami-san." I said, bowing my head to her. "Oh, please don't apologize, it isn't your place too. We apologize, Kyoko-chan, would you please show him around for me? I need to speak to Taisho.." she said hurrying off.

"I apologize for him again, Tsuruga-san..." Kyoko said quietly. "Goodness, Mogami-san, would you stop apologizing? It's fine, now please would you mind showing me around?" he said gently smiling. "Oh.. Ye-yes, sure." she said, motioning me to follow her with her hand, she began to walk towards a staircase.

Once we reached the top, she began to walk down the upstairs hallway some, and then opened a door to the left. "Here, this is my room, the only place you haven't been too yet." she said sheepishly. She opened the door, and walked in, and followed behind her in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

I know... My chapters are getting shorter and shorter. v_v This is kind of a quick filler, more tomorrow, it'll avergae around 800-1000 hopefully. who knows. So sorry. I'll update more to much happening lately. More tomorrow, promised. Please review and I'll write more faster and faster! :D

* * *

I walked into Kyoko's bedroom, and looked around. Just a simple room, a bed, a window, a bookshelf, and two posters. One of Sho, and one of myself, proudly, I thought to myself, though mine was small, Sho's was tattered and half destroyed. Mine on the other other hand, looked quite nice. "You can sit down here if you like," Kyoko said politely, gesturing towards a cushion near a small table. "Thank you!" I said smiling as I bent down and sat. "Tsuruga-san... Shouldn't you be at home? Sleeping? There's a lot of business tomorrow..." Kyoko said sitting down at the other end of the table. "Mogami-san, I came to apologize, for what happened earlier today, that I could make you run off like that. I truly apologize." I said looking down at my lap as I said this. I couldn't look the young girl in the eyes, for I knew it wasn't worth seeing her face.

"Oh, oh! Please, don't worry I'm okay. I'm sorry things got out of hand. It won't happen again!" she proclaimed vigorously. Looking up at her I smiled."Alright." I said looking out the small window, I could see the snow blowing ever harder and stronger till it looked as if you were looking at a blank sheet of paper. An awkward silence filled the room as we sat there, on opposing ends of a silent battlefield. Silently I looked around the room, on top of her bedside table, was the Korn stone, sitting on a small pedestal. Right next to the Princess Rosa.

Then, the lights started to flicker. Kyoko began to look around, and stood up. "Excuse me please, Tsuruga-san, I'm going to speak to Okami-san, and ask if we have the generator working." As I stood, I replied, "I'll come along as well." Nodding, we walked out of the room and down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so sorry this took so long. School got in the way anyhow. I have no excuse. Enjoy this chapter! And be expecting them every 4/5 days!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

* * *

Chapter 5

I walked down the stairs, with Tsuruga-san in tow. I stepped into the small kitchen area and fumbled around for a candle in the drawer. "Mogami-san, what are you looking for?" Tsuruga-san asked politely. "Candles," I said, "They should be around here somewhere." "Hmmm... Let me see." he said as he dug into his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, unlocking it its bright LCD light shown about and lit the dark drawers. Softly smiling, he took his other hand and began to rummage through the drawers. Slightly amazed he would do this, I finally began to register what was going on, and began to look through the other drawers lit by the run off of Tsuruga's phone.

As I pulled my hand back, Tsuruga-sans did the same, and our hands brushed against each other, if only for a blissful moment, the stealthy warmth of his hand as it flew past my own... I quickly pulled back my hand and blushed, swiftly turning around, and looked down into another drawer.

Moments later, a bright white light looked down and illuminate the drawer, "Oh look! There they are." Tsuruga-san said reaching from behind me into the drawer to grab the candles and matches. His chest leaned over my back as he reached over me stretching his strong arms to grasp the objects. Blushing again, I drew up my courage to speak, "Thank you for helping me to look Tsuruga-san." I said politely as I turned to face him. Smiling and nodding, he pulled out a match and scratched it against the side of the box to ignite it, holding it over the wick of the candle where the wick quickly jumped to into life.

"Alright, now we need to go to the storage room in the back, and see if we can find the generator." I said purposefully as Tsuruga-san held the candle between us. "Yes of course Mogami-san!" he said politely, "lead the way." he gestured towards a the door. "Uhm. Actually Tsuruga-san, it's the other door." I said giigling while pointing to a door on the far side of the room. "Oh..." he said, as he started laughing, a warm hearty laugh that made my heart glow. "Maybe you should lead." he said laughter still dripping off his words, as he handed me the candle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I followed Kyoko through the door, and down a short flight of stairs. At the bottom, I saw Kyoko, standing, waiting for me, the dark enveloped her, making the candlelight surrounding her make her look like an angel. An angel.. Making me think back to the Fuwa video how close she was to him... It makes my heart pang with jealousy, and I grimaced.

At this, Kyoko turned around and looked at me, her amber orbs of eyes filled with concern and worry. "Tsuruga-san? What's the matter?" she asked, worry dripping from her words. " Oh yes Mogami-san, I'm fine. Just slipped a little on these last stairs." I said smiling at her. "Well... Alright" she said steadily walking forwards.

Following her, I stayed a few steps behind her as we steadily continued further into the basement, boxes sealed and opened strewn about piled on top of each other containing various things. Kyoko stopped towards the back corner, "Tsuruga-san, could you help me to move these boxes? The generator is somewhere behind them." "Sure." I said walking closer towards the boxes, and lifting them up and moving them to a different place.

After moving the first few boxes blocking it, the generator came into view and Kyoko looked over at me, "Alright! Thank you, now if we can just get it to turn on... It should still have gas in it..." she said beginning to mutter to herself. "Ah! Here is the switch!" she exclaimed bending over to flick it, the generator sputtered to life, than as quickly as it had started it shut itself down, the lights flickering back out. "This could be a problem, Mogami-san, is there any other gas down here?" I asked. "No... I don't think so." she said sighing and lowering her head. "Oh don't be down about it, maybe there is some upstairs!" I said enthusiastically, seeing my Kyoko in low spirits... Made my hearts ache.

"You're right, lets go." she said as we turned around and walked back up the stairs. When she reached the top, she began to turn the knob though the lock stuck. "Th-The door! It won't open!" she said her voice trembling. "Here let me try." I said, stepping around her and up to the door. Turning the knob I was met with a stop, unable to open the door by normal means, I through my shoulder against it trying to bust it open. "I-it won't budge Mogami-san." I said worried. Locked in a cold basement with the girl I love overnight during a blizzard. "What?! No! That can't be the lock doesn't usually stick!" she said starting to fidget worriedly. "Calm down Mogami-san, you keep knocking on the door, I'll see what's in the boxes if Taisho or Okami doesn't come soon."

"Alright." she said sighing as she started knocking on the door again as I walked back down the stairs to the boxes. Walking over to the first pile, I opened the first box, finding nothing but old antiques, not something really helpful. I closed the box and sat it too the side. Picking up the next box, I opened its cardboard top, old gardening tools. Again no good.

I opened the next box, photographs, again, still nothing. Walking to the other box piles, I opened the first one, an old quilt. Finally something useful! I looked further, a coat pulling it out as well, I sat it next to the quilt. Kyoko sullenly walked down the stairs. "Mogami-san... Are you alright?" I said looking at her with concern. "I'm just cold... Its freezing in here!" she said her voice quivering.

I'd been so preoccupied I never noticed the drop in temperature, though she wasn't wrong the room was dropping rapidly to frosty and uncomfortable atmosphere. "Here Mogami-san, use these and keep yourself warm." I handed her the blanket and the coat and made her put the coat on and wrap up in the blanket. "Thank you Tsuruga-san." she said her voice still quivering. "Go sit down Mogami-san, and just concentrate on staying warm. Okay?" Nodding she sat down and leaned up against the wall huddled up in her small cocoon of warmth. "I'll keep looking through the boxes and see if there is anything else."

I opened more boxes, finding nothing but old trophies, books, newspaper clippings, and more smiling faces filling up albums. Sighing I realized... This would be it, all we that we could find.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsuruga kept looking through boxes and I tried to stay warm huddled up in the old threadbare quilt and coat. "Mogami-san, that's all we're going to find I'd say. Are you warm?" he said, his voice starting to shake with the chill of the air too. "No, not really I'm still cold..." I said my teeth chattering worse still. He stood up and started walking towards me. "Mogami can I see your hands?" he asked carefully. Nodding I pulled the blanket off of my shoulders and held out my shivering hands to him.

He held my hand in his, his skin warmer than mine, but by a slim margin. But it was enough. He loooked shocked at how cold my hands were. "Mogami, trust me for a minute. Please?" he said, I nodded. "Take off your coat okay?" Obeying, I started to take off my coat, and he started to take off his wooly sweater. "Tsuruga-san! What're you doing?!" I said startled.

"You said you trusted me right?" He said. "Put it on Kyoko-chan. What matters is that you stay warm." He said so straightforwardly using my first name I blushed and he thrust the sweater at me. I took it from him, the soft fabric was warm on my fingertips and I slipped it on over my t-shirt. Ren leaned over as I put my coat back on and wrapped the blanket back around me, his strong muscles flexing as he moved. His hard chest and stomach moving with each motion he made, it was entrancing.

He sat down on the ground next to me, and wrapped his arms around my cocoon of warmth and lifted me up closer to him were I was nearly laying on him my head on his bare chest. Him and his sweater both, smelled of a strong yet subtle cologne, a smell I wanted to do nothing more than to soak up. "Tsuruga-san! What're you doing now?!" I said alarmed as he moved me. "I will keep you warm. I promise." he said as his teeth started to chatter more, and he started to shiver more violently than before.

I unwrapped the blanket from around myself, and threw it around him too. He looked at me surprised. "Thank you Kyoko-chan..." He said using my given name again. I blushed and he put his arm around me and held me close to him and buried his face in my hair and held me close to him. I was stiff but relaxed and breathed in his scent. This is the man I love... Tsuruga Ren.

He held me and held me, trying to keep me warm. He moved, and kissed my forehead. His soft lips, cool to the touch, but one of the warmest things in the room. He moved his face and lay it on my own, as I nowly sat with my head resting on his shoulder. And I was happy. This might be the closest I'll ever be too him. I closed my eyes and slowly sleep overcame me.

oOoOoOoOo

I lay with my head on Kyoko's own. How rash can I be? To do this much. Oh well. I breathed in her warm smell, like warm cinnamon. I didn't regret my actions. Finally... A good excuse to hold her close to me. I loved her, this firey young girl, this young actress, and there she was I could feel her breathing slow against my bare chest, and I knew she was asleep. I kissed her one final time on the top of her head. And leaned back, and sleep pulled over me, physically cold, but my heart couldn't have been warmer.


End file.
